My letter's
by 4-feargodalone-6
Summary: ( ALLEGIANT SPOILERS) Tobias writes letters to Tris after Alegiant.
1. letter 1

**A/N:** **okay so first fan****fic and decided to start with something simple a letter from tobias to tris after allegiant and bummed about it so decided to write about it well on that note by all you fanfictioner**

**~4~feargodalone~6**

Dear my beautiful Beatrice,

So I finally got up the composer to write.I couldn't bring myself to do it truly does hurt like a stab to the heart as i'm writing it brings back all memories of the pain I try to not think makes me want to just curl up in a ball and just think it's all just a dream,A really bad dream,a nightmare. when I'm writing this it just reminds me that i'll never see light in those beautiful,enchanting blue/grey eyes 's been alomost 5 years and the anaversery of your death is tommorow and it sickens me to think it's been 5 years since my one and only love has left this forgave me about Uriah last year around the same time of your death seeing how miserable I am and tries to help get my mind off it, he asked me out with him tommorrow night to help me.I said no, not wanting to do anything on the day I lost you .The greif is going to get worse whole group is worried about me but try not to show it. I can see straight through their is only a few of us left Shauna,Christina ,Zeke,and I. Before we left dauntless there was 8 of us now there is only 's quit sad how the Euridite did this to us.

Our friends think it is just plain ludicrius that I am still greiving over you but they don't know how much I loved you(and still do) .I wake up in the mournings I reach over to the other side of the bed in search for you instead I just find coldness that I wish was not there. I know you would want me to move on,but I just simply can't, you are the only one for me,I am yours and you are mine, wait for me, for when I die I mean,when we can be together again.I will await this day, but will not force it upon us early,I will wait for my time to come, and when it does I will be overjoyed to see you my beautiful Tris.I promise this to you, and will never just remember, I love you and always will forever. Okay ? Be Brave Tris.

Yours forever,  
Tobias (Four )Eaton

**A/N:OKAY SO SORRY IT SUCKS I KNOW BUT THIS WILL BE A**** MULTIPLE CHAPTER THING IF YOU WANT JUST LET ME KNOW ALSO A LITTLE TFIOS REFERENCE IN THERE** **IF YOU CAUGHT THAT I KNOW IM NOT VERY POPULAR ON FANFIC AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I CERTAINLY DON'T BUT I TRIED MY BEST AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS RIGHT? BYE FOR NOW **

**4~feargodalone~6**


	2. letter 2

**A/N:OKAY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKED THE FIRST LETTER IS GOING TO TRIS'** **REPLY BUT REMEMBER HE CAN NOT READ THEM SO YEAH ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE R&R **

** 4~feargodalone~6**

Dear My Tobias,

I love you so much also.I can not be more estatic that you shall not end your life early you have a life to live your only 22 you deserve to 's great to hear that Zeke had forgiven you.I will make sure to tell Uriah this i am sure he would be pleased.I will wait forever no matter how long it takes to see you again.I have requsted to become your gaurdian angel and I start in a month.I will be watching over you making sure everything goes as planned on having you come to us at the age of 84 but don't fret the time will pass fairly quikly.

I know everything is going to be just right.I know you are still in pain and so am I,I feel so lost without your arms around me,even though I am found. Uriah said that when you come he was going to throw a party even though I don't think that is aloud.I'm still getting used to everything the rules, the way of life, the thing with the is a thing with soul mates where when they are both together again they go to different universes,Uriah and Marlene left about a week ago i'm not sure though there is no time here,In think they went to one where there are no factions just they left i have been talking to Will alot having nothing to do but talk to someone else who is awaiting for their soul . We talk about random stuff like initiation and when I kissed you in front of the entire Dauntless population and me filling him from when I killed him to when I also ocasially talk to Al it just dos'nt feel right, i'm going to be your angel so if you need to talk i'll always be there although you can not see or hear me but maybe just maybe if we both focus enough you can feel me. Fourever and eternity yours Okay? I will always love you and will wait,see you soon.

Fourever yours,

Beatrice (Tris) Prior

**A/N: OKAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT ATHOUGH THESE ARE SHORT THERE ARE GOING TO BE A LOT OF THEM UNTIL NEXT TIME**

** 4~feargodalone~6**


	3. AN

A/N:OKAY SO YEAH I'M STOPPING THIS AND A BIG THANKS TO StarTheBookaholic FOR ACTUALLY LEAVING A REVEIW TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING YEAH I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU IT IS TO DRAMATIC SO GUYS I WANNA WRITE A NEW STORY I KNOW THAT I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER BUT I JUST WANNA WRITE ON FOR THE HECK OF IT OKAY SO IF YOU COULD HELP ME PICK SOMETHING TO WRITE ON THAT WOULD BE GREAT FABULOUS PERFECT AND I KNOW IT WAS BAD AND I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I WAS JUST BEING LIKE REALLY SAD ABOUT IT LATLY SO I JUST HAD TO LET THAT OUT ANYWAY PLEASE HELP ME PICK WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT PLEASE BYE 4~feargodalone~6 


	4. ANOTHER AN

**A/N:OKAY I DECIDED I WOULD WRITE A DIVERGENT HIGH FANFIC YEAH BASICALLY THAT IS IT HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**

Okay second fanfic but other one didn't go to well so this basically my Prior is the very unpopular nerdy girl at divergent she thinks her life can't get any worse,a new kid by the name of Four comes along and gets instantly they meet will sparks fly or will shit go down? read to figure out.I will try to update at least every 2 days if sooner for sure.;D

**WELL THERE YOU GO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT OUNCE IT COMES OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK UNTIL THEN**

4~feargodalone~6


	5. letter 3

A/N: SO YEAH COTINUEING THIS AND THANK YOU TO XxQeenElphabaOfTheWestxX FOR THE GREAT REVEIW YOU MADE ME FEEL A LOT BETTER writerwithheart I'M TRYIG TO WORK ON THAT PROPALY GOING TO FIX OTHER CHAPTERS UT THANKS FOR THE OFFER I REALLY DO APRECIATE IT THANK HERE YOU GO .A CHAPTER.  
4~feargodalone~6

Dear Beatrice,

It's been a month since I wrote the last letter.I just could'nt do it so I tried to write again so 's bee hard with your birthday coming 's been being reminded of the loss of only your freinds and family(Caleb) have been greiving for you evem the people that didn't kow cried when we anounced your did that because you were respected and still is a day celerated for your bravery and 's a woderful day for others but for me it's full of greif and depresion.I quikly relised after you died I had to turn back into 'Four' cause if not i'm afraid I might break down ito would not help with the nightmares at all.  
Every night when I fall asleep I have to watch you die and I can not do anything about it at can heal this pain but to see you healthy and fine in front me yourself but I know that I will not get that until I die and who knows when that will be but I will go through this pain and wait pationtly for that day.I think it may be getting better the greif I 's still painful to hear your name but it's more bearable then when you first day.I'm socializing more I talk to the rest of the gang more they seem to be better but sometimes when I go for a walk when I walk y Christina's room and hear her sobbing inside and she wispers to her self your and wills just shows me theres someoe that's still not fully over you yet.I love you and for me please rememer Be Brave.I'll see you later there is no such thig as good ?Okay.  
Love yours,  
Tobias(Four)Eaton

A/N:OKAY THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPPIE HOPE YOU LIKE IT UNTIL NEXT TIME 4~feargodalone~6 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:SO LETTER 4(hehe) BUT YEAH I'D LIKE TO THANK divergentlover523 FOR BEING MY FIRST FOLLOWER I WAS SO EXCITED WHEN I SAW THAT ALSO** **GUYS DON'T BE UPSET IF I DON'T UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND CAUSE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE I GO TO MY MOMS HOUSE UT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON HER COMPUTER BUT I HAVE'NT FIGURED HER COMPUTER YET SO YEAH I'LL TRY SO HERE YOU GO A CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO R&R SO YEAH.**  
**4~feargodaloe~6**

Dear Tobias,

Oh how I miss Tobias.I completly understand it's going to be hard to let someone in after what I did to you.I promised you I wouldn't go to the Euridite but I lied to you and now I went to the weapons lab instead of Caleb and died but I did it for the well being of everyone.I'm sorry if it did not help you or our I was at Euridite I relised I didn't want to die but it was to late to go back to you to our friends and everyone.

I relised the first time I said 'I love you' to you, you were asleep while I went to the Euridite.I really do love you ,I do,but I know that you can't read this but I wish you know that it really would ease the greif and regret for I read your letters you've been writing i've been regreting you cry when you wrote those letters it broke it seems usless to cry.I 's a release that can help me release the pain i've been feeling.I will wait for you just like you did for .That's how log I will ? and Always.

Love yours,  
Beatrice(Tris)Prior

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW IT'S SHORT I'M JUST RUNING OUT OF STUFF FOR THEM TO WRITE ABOUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY UNTIL THEN GUYS MY COMPUTER IS MESSING UP OR SOMETHING CAUSE I'LL GO THROUGH IT AND EDIT THE CHAPTER THEN WHEN I CLICK SAVE IT GOES BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE I EDITED IT SO SORRY CAN YOU TELL ME IF YOU KNOW HOW TO FIX IT PS:Please help me get some ideas for them to write about i'll give you a shout in the begining of the chapter if i used you idea.**  
**4~feargodalone~6**


	7. I need ideas

** A/N:OKAY GUYS I NEED IDEAS FOR THEM TO WRITE ABOUT SO PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH SOME STUFF ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE MISS SPELLING MY ****COMPUTER IS JACKED UP OR SOMETHING CAUSE WHEN I GO TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS AND SAVE THEM WHEN I'M DONE EDITING IT AND CLICK SAVE IT**

**GOES BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE I EDITED IT SO IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO FIX THAT PLEASE HELP ME WITH IT AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY**

**OTHER DAY SOONER IF POSSIBLE BUT I WILL IF SUDDENLY HAVE A STROKE OF SMARTS AND COME UP WITH SOMETHING SO YEAH THAT'S ALL**

** 4~feargodalone~6**


End file.
